


Nico's Little Sister

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123





	1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov

I watched with Annabeth as another girl ran into camp. She was being chased by a Hellhound. She tripped and fell but picked herself up. She drew a knife and stabbed the Hellhound and continued to run. 

"Looks like it's Nico's turn to get a sibling." Annabeth pointed to another girl. She was being chased by a Fury. She was about 8, with long straight black hair, dark brown eyes, and insanely pale skin. She wore a stretchy black dress and blue flip flops. She tripped and the Fury would've got her if Jason hadn't stepped in. He struck the Fury down with a lightning strike and it dissolved into yellow dust. The girl stared at him before passing out. 

"Guys, a little help?" Jason called. I could tell he was starting to panic. We ran to help him and Annabeth ended up carrying the girl to the infirmary. 

Nico's Pov

"Okay, I'm gonna go cry now." I started to leave but Will pulled me back by my shirt collar. "Not so fast. You have to help her." "Why?" I groaned. "She's obviously you're sister!" "I want nothing to do with her." "Too bad, you're helping. The kid's 8, what do you have against her?"

What did I have against her?

My dad had another kid when he already ignored me. 

I crossed my arms and looked away.

"You're so cute when you're jealous Neeks!" I spun around and grabbed Will by his shirt collar. "WHAT have I said about calling me that?!" Will gulped. "Sorry." I sighed and let go. "Now I know how Percy feels." I mumbled. "What was that?" "Nothing. Go help devil child." Will rolled his eyes and went to help her.

Percy's Pov

I groaned. Whoever was knocking on my cabin door at 1 in the morning, they were about to be drenched with a tidal wave. I pulled on a random shirt and shorts and opened the door.

"Nico?"

"Hi Percy." I looked more closely at him. "Are you crying?" I asked. "Maybe." He crossed his arms defensively. "What's wrong?" Nico glanced around for a minute. 

"I hate my sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow, why?" I asked. Nico sighed. "Because she won't let me get any sleep! She keeps waking me up to play." "So? That's cute." "No it's not. It means I'll be grumpy tomorrow and sleep deprived." "Aren't you always grumpy and sleep deprived?" "Can I just sleep in your cabin tonight, please? I'm dying." I sighed. "Fine. But next time, try not to wake me up at 1 in the morning. You almost got drenched with a tidal wave." 

I let him in and went back to sleep. 

It felt like I'd slept 5 minutes before my alarm went off. I groaned. 

"Nico," I groaned. "I got it." He yawned. Suddenly I heard the alarm clock fall to the ground. At least it shut up. "Thanks." I yawned. "No problem." I started to get up but ended up falling out of bed. I heard Nico laughing. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, ha ha, very funny." He helped me up and I went to get dressed. Nico went back to his cabin.

~~~ "It's like she's trying to annoy me!" Nico groaned. "She just wants to play Nico." Will said. Nico crossed his arms and pouted. "If he can't sleep at night then she's probably bothering him a little." Annabeth said, agreeing with Nico. "Thank you!" Nico snapped and wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth blushed but hugged him back. "Alright hands off the gf." I pushed him away and wrapped my arms around her. Annabeth rolled her eyes but pulled me into a hug. "Jealous much?" She smirked. "Not jealous much?" I fired back. "Dork," she sighed, punching my arm slightly. I rolled my eyes. "Glad you two are having so much fun. Meanwhile, I'm dying! I haven't slept in two days!" Nico snapped. "Last night she had an accident and I had to clean it up because she's 5 and can't take care of herself." "You need a babysitter," Will said. Nico smirked and narrowed his eyes. With that expression, he looked evil. "Yes Will. Yes I do."


End file.
